Dead promise
by Kami-cute
Summary: Sasuke se siente una basura. Y todas las pruebas le dan la razón. Pésimo summary. Reviews.


**:::: Dead promise ::::**

Sasuke Uchiha. Un nombre conocido. Un nombre respetado. Provenía de un clan. No solo de uno, sino que del más importante clan. Era el único sobreviviente de la matanza que su hermano libró con su familia. Hizo miles de autopromesas, solo con un único fin: venganza.

_The break of dawn kills all the beauty_

_The dead of night is drifting away_

_I should have stayed and welcome the day_

_Iii should have find the one and hide from the sun_

Hacía ya tres años había ido con Orochimaru. Todo por poder. El maldito y despreciable poder. Todo por eso. Pero esa maldita vívora asquerosa aún no confiaba en él. Tenía razones. Había traicionado a su aldea, ¿qué le daba la seguridad de que no lo haría con él? Quizás el maldito hecho de que traicionó todo por estar a su lado. Por aprender técnicas importantes y más poderosas. Por obtener poder. Pero seguía igual que en Konoha. Estancado. Sólo entrenaba arduamente, lo cual era lo único que podía decir algún día le daría frutos. Entrenar por horas y horas, algún día, lo harían más fuerte que al maníaco enfermizo de Itachi.

Luego de descansar unos minutos del arduo entrenamiento que se autoimponía, reparó en el entorno. Estaba oscuro. El claro del bosque en que entrenaba se veía lúgubre. La belleza se estaba llendo, para mostrar la parte horrible de la noche. La parte que él amaba. La parte que lo había absorbido.

The ray of light cuts like a razor 

_Breaking fire burst in my eye_

_The day reveals the dreadful betrayal_

_And its wicked mmmind, hide from the sun_

_Hide from the sun, hide from the sun_

Desde que había aceptado ser el alumno de la asquerosa serpiente, detestaba el día. Prefería la noche. Porque podía escabullirse. Porque demostraba maldad. Porque daba miedo. Y eso, lo hacía sentir bien.

El sol le daba asco. Los rayos del sol, lo dañaban. No se sentía a gusto en la luz. No le gustaba. Pero extrañaba las viejas épocas. Cuando Naruto y Sakura lo acompañaban, cuando eran un equipo y el sol les brindaba un regocijo inimaginable.

- Demonios Sasuke, deja de pensar en ellos...sólo retrasan tu venganza. Son una molestia.

Y eso era una delas razones por las cuales Sasuke había empezado a odiar al sol. Le hacía recordar los amigos que había perdido. La gente que quería a la cual había abandonado. La traición. La grave traición que había cometido. Hacia ellos. Hacia sus amigos. Sus hermanos. Lo único similar a una familia para él. Todo por el jodido poder. Por eso preferia creer que ellos nunca existieron. Que esos lazos no estaban. Que todo le importaba un comino. Y que lo único que le importaba era poder vengarse.

Dead promises 

_Raining from the world so cold_

_Ancient prophecies_

_Remain from the world so cold_

_The time has become_

_Hide from the sun_

Quizás él no lo sabía. Quizás nadie se había enterado. Pero su destino lo había tenido marcado. Todos sabían que rompería una promesa. Sí, una promesa. La de ser fiel a su aldea. La cual rompió. Y se convirtió en traidor. Un asqueroso y vil traidor.

Todos sabían que rompería esa promesa. Todos sabían que se convertiría en un traidor. Los ancianos lo sabían. El día de la masacre. El día en que Sasuke fue el único sobreviviente, todo supieron el destino que le deparaba la vida. Sería un traidor. Ya era una profecía. _Cuando el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha tenga edad suficiente, abandonará su hogar y vengará su clan_. Y ese momento llegó. Y con eso, la oscuridad lo absorbió.

Like a rat I run to the darkness 

_Ray of light erases my mind_

_Afraid to look back iiinto the heartless_

_World of dust and blood hide from the sun_

_Hide from the sun, hide from the sun_

Pero él era una rata. Así se sentía. Una vil rata que era alumna de una asquerosa serpiente. Le daba repugnancia. Había dos opciones. La serpiente se comería a la rata. O la rata huiría, lejos. Pero hasta ahora, ninguna sucedía. Y la rata se ocultaba del sol, volviendo a la cueva de la serpiente. ¿Porqué se ocultaba del sol? Nadie tenía la certeza, pero muchos pensaban que era porque lo llevaba e la sangre. _Cosas de Uchihas, por algo Itachi es así_. Pero quizás la más acertada sea que Sasuke tiene miedo. Miedo de ser feliz. De encontrar todo lo que perdió, sólo para perderlo de nuevo y por dos. Y no quería. Estaba cansado de sufrir. Por muy grande que fuera. Por muy fuerte e inteligente, por dentro, Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo. No quería revivir lo sucedido de pequeño. No quería perder todo otra vez. Polvo y sangre. Mucho dolor. Mucha frustración. Una infancia arrebatada por su propio hermano.

Dead promises 

_Raining from the worl so cold_

_Ancient prophecies_

_Remain from the world so cold_

_The time has come_

_Hide from the sun_

Sasuke sabía qué era, a qué le temía y en lo que se había convertido. Una sucia rata que tenía miedo de la felicidad que terminó siendo una traicionera. Lo sabía. Y lo aceptaba. Aceptaba ser repudiado y maldecido. Siempre y cuando él pudiera matar a Itachi, nada le importaba.

Esa era una profecía. Lo decían los astros. Itachi moriría en manos de su hermanito menor. Moriría en manos del cobarde. Del que él se mufó. Moriría frente a Sasuke Uchiha y por su culpa. Era una profesía y una promesa, la cual Sasuke estaba empecinado en cumplir. Y hasta o hacerlo, no se detendría. Iba a matar a ese bastardo. Lo haría. Y sabía que el tiempo estaba cerca.

_I won't be (?)_

_I won't be a speeder_

_In my own river_

_I'll be gone forever_

_Oh no die never_

_I won't cry ever_

_Oh no die never_

Sabía que quizás…sí. Quizás él juzgaba mal las cosas. Y en realidad, las profecía decían que Itachi mataría a su hermanito. Y no al revés. Pero Uchiha Sasuke no se daría por vencido. No señor. Para un Uchiha, nada es imposible.

Quizás iba muy deprisa. Él, desesperado por vengarse. ¿De quién? De ese maldito. Sabía que no servía de nada, pero...necesitaba vengarse. Por su familia muerta. Por su sufrimiento. Por lo que sintió a su causa. Terror. Miedo. Dolor. Angustia. Todo causado por el mayor de los Uchihas, Itachi.

Sabía que cada vez que se adentraba en su venganza un poco más, perdía otro poco de vida. No podría volver. Pero no podía darse el lujo de retroceder y ser un cobarde. Un Uchiha cobarde, ¿dónde se oyó eso? Ni se oiría tampoco. Se iría por siempre. Moriría, si era necesario. Pero jamás sería cobarde. Y por sobre todo, no dejaría a ese maldito con vida. Esa se la pagaría. Con sufrimiento y miedo, como la pagó él.

Pero algo dentro de Sasuke le decía que no moriría así de fácil. Y él se reía de sí mismo. El muy tonto. La rata inmunda se creía un dios. ¿Qué no iba a morir? Quizás no en manos de Itachi, pero que moriría, lo haría. Pero interiormente, se respondía "un Uchiha no muere". Y se mufaba de sí mismo. Ya no lloraba, por ser frío y calculador como una estatua. Ahora quería ser un dios.

Dead promises 

_Raining from the world so cold_

_Ancient prophecies_

_Remain from the world so cold_

_The time has come_

_Hide from the sun_

Pero…aunque era un traidor. Aunque era una rata inmunda. Aunque simulaba ser un dios. Aunque había borrado de su memoria cualquier momento feliz vivido. Aunque era aprendiz de la peor serpiente. Aunque estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Aunque era un maldito vengador...Sasuke no era feliz. Ni lo fue cuando se unió a Orochimaru. Estaba vacío. Todo le sabía a nada. ¿Y saben cual era la razón? Él había hecho una promesa. Había prometido no ser como su maldito hermano bastardo. Pero ahora, era una promesa muerta. Estaba siguiendo su despreciable camino. Como lo hizo desde pequeño. Hacía exactamente lo mismo que el maldito Itachi hacía. Traicionaba...solo por poder. Era una rata...perseguida por una promesa muerta.


End file.
